Hunted
by Happy Violence
Summary: Being pursued and losing a target, the Night Stalker has to deal with the consequences.


Hunted

A/N: Don't be angry with me. I know I was supposed to continue with Counting What Ifs, but this was bugging me as I was playing AC III Multiplayer. Yes, I did make some stuff up about the Animus. It was needed. I do hope you like this. And if you do, let us begin a ship!

Warnings: blood play, strong language

He was sprinting. Too many things were happening at once. The heartbeat and the whispers, both loud in his head. He knew his pursuer was hot on his trail. He felt his perk kick in and he started gaining speed on his target. Damned Carpenter. He cursed under his breath as a knife barely clipped his ear from the behind him. He felt the too-familiar feeling of blood drip down his neck. He grunted and kept going. He hurtled past the npcs who walked around dumbly.

They are lucky.

The Carpenter flew around the corner. The Night Stalker braced hinself for a stun. Just as he rounded the corner and leapt in the air to kill, the computer said in that monotone voice, "Warning. Animus Hack." He let out a frustrated roar as his target disappeared. He stumbled and rolled once he hit the ground. A second later, he stood up and glanced at his surroundings. His pursuer was out of sight. He growled. He was in the Virginial Plantations, and the spot he was in was empty. He needed a breather. He leaned against the wall and attempted to gain his breath. It was too late when he heard the whispers.

"Got you." Said a low, husky voice. No doubt it was the Huntsman. The Night Stalker panicked. He whirled around, frantically, reaching for his hook. He only saw a dark blur and a fist collided with his face and he fell against the wall with a pained grunt. Two hands grabbed his shoulders and he was thrown to the ground. Three incredibly sharp, barbed claws poked his neck as he was forced to look up.

"You forgot about me quite fast didn't you?" the Hunstman mocked as he bent down and straddled the smaller man.

"Fuck you." The Night Stalker growled. The man only smiled and settled himself on the lap of his target.

"Don't you ever get bored in the Animus?" the Huntsman asked calmly. The Night Stalker growled and squirmed.

"I don't mind as long as I can fucking tear you apart!" he hissed menacingly. The Huntsman sneered and leaned down and bit the skin underneath the Night Stalker's ear. An involuntary shudder struck the man as he squirmed again.

"What the fu-"

Claws tore through the middle of the fabric covering his face. He let out a startled yelp as his face was cut and he felt blood begin to flow. The Hunstman leaned back.

"Did you know I didn't want to kill you today? Watching you murder in cold blood is so... hot." he smiled and descended on the other man's bloody lips.

The Night Stalker recoiled. What the fuck? Did his enemy just kiss him? Much less a man?! Well, the Huntsman wasn't bad looking though. A chiseled face with a crooked grin. Scar on his cheek and red smeared war paint. Not bad looking at all. But that didn't change the Night Stalker's view on the matter by much. This is so wrong. He attempted to pull away, but rough hands kept him firmly in place.

The Night Stalker let out a raspy growl and unintentionally arched upwards into the warm body in an attempt to get the other off. The Huntsman's rough lips and tongue mauled the other man's as he pushed him harder into the ground. He reached up and held the man's face steady as their mouths clashed together in a heated battle. The Night Stalker lost and pulled back for air as the snarling Huntsman only continued to kiss around his mouth tasting the blood that trickled from the incisions. He moved downwards and pushed the collar of the Night Stalker's armor down to gain access to the neck he'd been longing to taste.

"F-fuck. What are you doinggg aah!"

The Huntsman hummed appreciatively against warm skin. The man beneath him moved unconsciously, allowing him more access as he let out a breathy whimper.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" the Huntsman muttered as he mouthed the slightly spicy skin. He recalled a particular good memory when he witnessed the Night Stalker leap gracefully from a rooftop. He landed on his target, sinking the deadly weapon into their vulnerable neck. He yanked his hook out of dead body. He had stood up and made eye contact with the Huntsman who was not expecting the look he saw next.  
His eyes glittered icily. Completely grey. The black war paint around them accentuated them in an eerie fashion. The Night Stalker smeared the blood of his target on his chest and stowed the hook carefully. He turned and walked away with that familiar gait of his. The Huntsman admired his retreating form. The image of the cold hearted stare stayed in his head for days. He wanted to interact with the man, but... He rarely talked to the Night Stalker. They weren't exactly friends. The girls kept to themselves in the inactive Animus and the men hung around in groups. They took care not to become extremely close because of the killing. But the Bear and the Carpenter were extremely good friends, and they interpretted the killing rather as a challenge for eachother instead of an assingment. The girls sometimes took a liking to the Huntsman but he rarely reciprocated. Plus, he noticed some sort of fire in between the Pioneer and the Lady Maverick. Anyways, he wasn't exactly interested in them. He wanted the Night Stalker.

The Huntsman kept the Night Stalker's wrists to the ground as he dominated his mouth. He lowered himself until he sneaked his way in between the other's legs. The Huntsman growled. They were clothed, and probably going to be the entire game. he just hoped that neither of them were going to gain a new pursuer. The Night Stalker moaned as the Huntsman found a weak spot. Right above his collarbone. He grinned and nipped it firmly. His hands unbuttoned the offending armor and slipped a hand underneath the shirt he wore. His hands explored the other man's surprisingly defined abs. A moan errupted from the Night Stalker as he used his free hand to try to push the Huntsman away in vain.

"I was not expecting you not to kill me even though I am your pursuer..." the Huntsman said somehow around the man's mouth who was now reciprocating eagerly.

"You know exactly why." the Night Stalker panted.

If you kill your pursuer, you contract an Animus Hack and you die. You have to sit out the next game.

The Night Stalker's hand shyly reached up and slid into the other man's hood to pull lightly at his hair. The Huntsman suddenly rocked against the other man causing surprised whimper to bubble from the abused mouth of the Night Stalker. The hand underneath his shirt removed itself and began shoving the robes out of the way and opening his pants. The Night Stalker panicked when he felt a hot hand envelop his cock.

"Aah... Huntsman..." he groaned. He noticed the other man's growing interest pressing into his thigh.

"You like it when I play rough wirh you?" the Huntsman said in a baritone rumble. The Night Stalker responed with a string of curse words as he was stroked firmly, almost painfully. The Huntsman began rocking against him.

"I... I..." the Night Stalker gasped.

"What...?"

"Let me..."

The Huntsman watched with hungry eyes as the man beneath kohim pushed the robes out of the way and his hand rubbed his cock through the fabric.

"You tease." he grunted as he freed his sex from its confines. The Night Stalkers hand stroked around tthe base of his cock for a few seconds before teasing the head with one digit.

"That's enough." the Huntsman growled as he pushed the other man down into the ground. His hands enveloped both of their cocks and began a fevered pace. The Night Stalker moaned but was cut off by the Huntsman's forceful mouth. He could feel himself falling apart. This man, this de-tached, insane murderer was a trembling, groaning mess in his hand. Tongues sought eachother's mouths in a heated battle. The Huntsman's hand was stroking harder, and his body was rocking slightly, which only increased the pleasurable friction. Both men panted and moaned. Free hands roamed and the Huntsman stroked harder. He lowered his face into the Night Stalker't neck and bit down hard on his sweet spot. The Night Stalker nearly pulled the Huntsman's hair out with a mufflled cry as he came. The Huntsman followed soon after and he slumped against the smaller man's body. The Night Stalker panted into the other's hair.

"You... Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked as he regained a bit of his breath. The Huntsman looked up into those eyes.

"No."

"Are you sure?" the Night Stalker asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

They lay there for a few more seconds to regain their composure. Suddenly, they were unable to move.

"You finished 7th." the Night Stalker heard. He winced.

"Remind me not to have a good handjob from you in the middle of a game." he grumbled.

"So you're saying you want to again?" the Huntsman grinned. His smile faltered and his face was stone for a second.

"What...?"

"I finished 8th..." he growled. The Night Stalker snickered as he pushed the man off of him. They both stood, putting their clothes into place. The Huntsman began walking with his back to him. The Night Stalker sneered.

Evem though the game was over, why the hell not?

The Huntsman felt a chop tp the back of his head. He kneeled on the ground.

"God damnit Night Stalker." he laughed darkly.

He was stunned.


End file.
